I'll Always Be There REDONE!
by SlashyAntics
Summary: Damon is with Elena, but only so he and Jeremy can together. Elena finds out forbids him from seeing Damon again. Depressed, Jeremy tries to OD, got to read to find out what happens. OCC Slash Deremy - Some Delena. Mean!Elena. Redone, edited.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE! This is the second version of this story, edited and stuff! I went back and put stuff in, took some stuff out, and editted the wrongs so read and review, see how well I did! XDDD Thanks, all the same warnings about this story, the slash and tears, so yeah. This story was dedicated to Mana-McC So thanks to her, you guys had this story in the first place. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS TO THIS STORY! I APPRICIATE IT! THANKS SO MUCH!_

_Author : SlashyAntics_

_Warnings: Lots of tears, D: But it will get better. BoyxBoy kissing, so if you dont like, dont read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flamers will be laughed at!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own the characters of this story who ever said they were...what a wonderfull lie, but they lie like rugs :D _

_Summary- Damon is with Elena, but only so he and Jeremy can together. Elena finds out forbids him from seeing Damon again. Depressed, Jeremy tries to OD, got to read to find out what happens. :D Severe OCC Slash Jyler - Some Delena. Mean!Elena_

The knock was causual, almost lazy as pale knuckels rasped against the wooden door of the Gilbert residence. Damon was leaning against the doors frame as he waited for the door to be answered. He looked down at the floor and listened inside hearing foot steps and words being passed back and forth inside the lounge.

The wind behind him whipped his dark blue shirt as he could feel sun grazing his back. Damon looked up as the brass door knob was twisted and the door was pulled open to reveal the smiling face of his current girlfriend.

His mischevious grin was in full force as he stepped through the door way. Elena lightly placed her hands on his arms, her lips pressing against his, and his hands were automaticly placed on her hips.

The kiss was chaste and quick, but sweet well for her anyways.

_**"Sorry that I'm early, our little Steffy was getting on my nerves**_." Elena grinned and smacked Damon on the arm slightly before stepping out of his grip. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had gotten out of not thirty minutes previous of his arrival, her clothes and make-up in place ready to go for the date that had been planned for today.

_**"Well, I am almost done, I am just gonna go and dry my hair and we can go?" **_The last part wasn't really a question, but Damon just nodded in responce. She smiled cutelyand turned, but not before kissing him on the cheek and jogging up the stairs.

Damon looked to his left after hearing the kitchen door close rather loudly and he sighed quietly before walking silently towards and through it. His eyes immediatly caught sight of his target and he quietly snuck up behind the tense body that was facing away from him, scratching harshly at the soapy plate that was among other dishes in the sink.

Damon's hand reached forward when he was close enough and rubbed lightly at sides that was covered in soft material before wrapping his arms completely around the warm body placing his chin on a strong shoulder.

Jeremy didn't even jump or drop the glass plate he was determind to take his anger out on when Damon wrapped his cooler than humanly normal but strong- arms around his waist. He closed his eyes and sighed when Damon reached up, still keeping an arm around his waist, and took the plate from his hands placing it in the sink full of suds before reclaiming its place pressed against his body. His hand seemingly fit perfectly against the Jeremy's hip bones, one of the many parts of his young lover's body that he had often loved to explore.

_**"Its just a kiss Jeremy." **_His tone was quiet as he spoke against his ear, lips trailing over the shell before pressing a soft kiss the side neck making him shiver. The shudder that racked down his spine made Damon smirk lightly against the soft and tender skin before planting his chin back onto Jeremy's shoulder.

_**"I know...but its still hard to see you two...together in anyway, without getting mad and start yelling at her...because you're mine and it's not-"**_

"_**I know Jeremy, I know." **_Damon cut his speech off and hand movements that were getting excess suds everywhere. Damon waited till Jeremy wiped his wet hands onto the red and white dish towel before unlatching his arms and turning the human teen to face him. The ring around his eyes was slightly red causing Damon melt. His right hand reached up and latched onto the side of Jeremy's face softly, though he kept out a ear for the blow dryer still going off in the upstairs bathroom.

He leaned resting his forehead against the teen's heated one. A tan warm palm was placed over Damon's larger one. Damon's impossibly blue eyes stared deep into Jeremy's switching from one to the other before closing his eyes with the most trust that anyone in Damon's life knew he could give to someone.

Jeremy sighed closing his eyes tiliting his head head bumping their chins together before pressing his lips against Damon, Damon automaticly repsonding. Damon's finger enlased with soft dark brown locks, running through them and scraping his nails slightly against Jeremy's scalp, giving comfort in any way he knew how. Damon cupped the back of Jer's neck keeping him there with the other hand. Soft and warming lips closed around Jeremy's bottom one, teeth biteing almost enough to make it red and leave a mark causing Jeremy to almost silently moan.

The soft and tender side of Damon Salvatore wasn't a side that was often seen, like probably never. Elena didn't even get to see it the way Jeremy did, the way Damon touched him before **or** after sex. Or just when they layed there withDamon's arm's cradled around his back pressed him to the taller male's chest, his strong arms making Jeremy feel safe and loved again exspecially after all the people he had lost.

Jeremy's hands were at Damon's side, keeping him close, trying to find a way to keep him there forever, but he knew when Elena was done this would all end.

Damon seemed to read his mind or feel the sudden tenseness in his muscles and pull back to look at the flushed face of his secret boyfriend. Damon tilted his head and watched with a confused gaze, though he was far from not knowing what Jeremy was thinking, but Jeremy just avoided his gaze likeing it better to stare at the floor where his feet where shuffling.

Damon sighed and curled an arm around Jeremy's neck pulling the boy forward to rest his head against Damon's chest, though no heart beat could heard. Jeremy's arms wrapped around Damon's back cradling his body against Damon's, trying to almost make them fuse together, their fronts completely pressed against one another.

The arm of Damon's that was not holding his young lover to him was petting and softly tugg locks that he often love to pull at, tease about and burry his nose in. The smell of Jeremy embracing him, getting him close to the human, knowing that he was actually there.

_**"I know that its hard, but this is the only way...It will end soon, and we can just...leave" **_Damon's voice was at normal speaking level, but still soft. Jeremy just nodded, but Damon pulled back frowning hard before looking at the ceiling and sighing. He leaned and pressed his lips to Jeremy's loving the taste, pulling back quickly as feminin foot steps were heard stepping down the stairs.

"_**We'll finish this later**_." And Jeremy just gave a small smile with no reply and Damon nodded before exiting the room at vampire speed, the front door closing loudly not a minute later.

Jeremy's touched his lips still feeling where Damon had bitten his bottom lip. He was reaching up to finger at the special vervain bracelet Damon had made him. He knew that it was to keep OTHER vampires from manipulating him, but Damon had said that it kept him self from doing it too. That arguement on how Jeremy would always trust Damon not to do that hadnt lasted long when Damon won with just touching Jeremy.

Jeremy just sighed and rubbed his eyes looking at the clock on the oppisit wall wear the moon clock hung and then number _**3:38**_ _**PM**_ glared back at him . _'Its gonna be a long day.'_

With that thought he got busy again with washing the dishes that had been his distraction.

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxX**

It was dark and he didn't exactly know what time it was when he heard the loud buzzing sound of his phone and the _'thunk' _when it hit the wooden floor clarifying that it had fallen off his beside-table. Jeremy raised his head off the dark blue pillow sluggishly looking around his empty bedroom and frowned sleepily. He glanced over at the open window that Damon would usuaully close behind him. He shook his head and reached getting the scratchy sleep crusties out the corners of his eyes. He rolled onto his side looking for his phone on the bedside-table but was greated with bright red blaring lights.

_**'1:23 AM'**_

Jeremy's frown deepend before reaching blindly on the floor for the silver and black device that was again buzzing. He felt his fingers tap against it, and pushing it away, but he just couldn't find it in his sleepy little mind to actually get out of his warm bed and look for the damn thing. So reaching around like an idiot half asleep would just have to do.

His fingers finally were able to wrap around it and flip the top open though he had to squint at the bright light of the screen, but successfully seeing that he had three text messages. The first was Elena saying that she would be late..

He quickly check the last two.

Message - **Damon S. 1: 17 : **_**Hey, hope I'm not waking u. 'lena decided to get a couple of drinks with Caroline & Bonnie, sorry that I couldn't come and lay with you ~~~ ` Damon .S**_

Message - **Damon S. 1: 20 : **_**And Jeremy dont forget, I love you. 3**_

"_**I love you too." **_Jeremy muttered into the quietness not bothering to texting back, Damon probably already knowing that he had read his text. Jeremy just leaned over and placed his phone back on the small side table -farther away from the edge this time- and just layed backwards and staring at the blackness. Though this time he felt a smile on his face as he curles his fluffy comforter around himself trying to make a perfect subsitute, just for tonight though.

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxX**

The light greeted Jeremy this time, though he was glad it was Sunday. He looked around the room once again, and sighed before getting up and heading to the bathroom closing the door behind him and releiving himself. He was wondering what happened with Damon and Elena last night. Jeremy knew that Damon and Elena hadn't had sex yet, well Damon said that and Jeremy believed him. He smiled while washing his hands and brushing his teeth about all the times and conversations.

The touches and words spoken, their first time and of course Jeremy was a shivering mess when Damon's lips ghosted over his sweaty flesh, biting and tasting. His moaning while Damon moved above him, all around him...in him. Jeremy couldn't help but smirk as he looked down to his pants and a certain solider was already stand up straight.

He finished washing his face and shaved quickly. Damon said that he liked Jeremy's like beard, the light bristles, but Jeremy was just now getting the mustache and beard and he didn't like how it looked, so he usually shaves every few days. Luckily he only cut himself once.

His morning wood had completely deflated, thank god because when he came back into the room Elena was just exiting while looking down at something in her hands, her back faced to him.

"_**Elena!"**_ His voice was cheerful as he called to his older sister, who looked startled and turned around to face him, hiding what ever she had behind her back. Jeremy tilted his head in confusion, but didn't really care enough bother with it. Elena and Jeremy took things from each other all the time, and this wasn't an unusual thing.

_**"Jeremy! Hey...Uh, goodmoring." **_Her olive skin reflected in the light as she waved with one hand and smiled awkward. He couldnt help but grin at her. _**"Something you needed, Elena?" **_He said her name with that tone, the one of _I-know-you're-up-to-something-so-just-leave-already._

She opened her mouth and nodded looking around. _**"Just uh, wanted to say sorry for leaving you alone so late." **_Okay, her exscuse was pretty lame as she never had any problem doing it before, but you can't judge a girl for trying_**. "Yeah, its fine-Actually got some house work done today, so yeah."**_ Jeremy scratched at the smooth skin of his right face cheek, nodding at his sister who nodded and mumbled something before making a quick exit.

Jeremy raised his eyebrow twisting him mouth, wearing a rather comical exspression.

**_"Strange, Strange girl." _**Jeremy said tisking as he closed his door and dressed for the day.

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxX**

_**"I just DON't understand WHY I can't go!"**_

_**"Because you did NOT tell me where you were going, and passed you curfew." **_

_**"But wasnt even that much!"**_

_**"It was three HOURS Elena." **_Man, Aunt Jenna sure was tearing her a new one. Jeremy couldn't help__but grin, Elena wasnt perfect and not alot of people saw that. All they saw was the sweet soft little Elena who had lost her parents, Jeremy wasn't as lucky to have that. He lost his parents too, but everyone just saw him at the boy you need to avoid, the goth drudgie longer. Jeremy had tried to see past what people had named him and everytime he even thought about it, Damon would know. Damon had become upset on several occasions when Jeremy thought or said these things about himself.

Jeremy sighed and looked outside and saw the sun come through once again. He officially hadn't seen Damon more than twenty four hours. The whole day he was waitng for a text, but when he realized he hadn't heard his phone go off he went looking for it.

He had asked Jenna if she had seen it, but she just looked at him confused and told him she was away the whole day yesterday. Of course asking Elena, who had been acting really angry to him like a pmsing bitch, just answer a snipped '_no'_ and walked away.

**"JEREMY! If you want a ride to school with me you have to hurry up!"** Jenna's voice was loud as she yelled up the stairs, obviously Elena wasn't going to give him a ride. Jeremy sighed, and looked at his outfit, it was simple enough. Dark washed jeans and wite logoed band tee with a black short armed button up, tennis shoes and his back pack. He didn't even bother with the hair, the whole thing like grass, soon needing to cut, though Damon basicly forbid it.

_**"Well he is just gonna have to get over that." **_Jeremy whispered to himself as he walked down the stairs grinning and running his hand through his long hair. Jenna smiled at him confused, but wasn't taking his good mood for granted and walked out the door.

School was a drag, as usuall, though having Alaric as his teacher while he was dating his aunt was just a bit comical, but still just as stressful.

He sat on the benches drawing and waiting for Jenna to come and pick him up, but she would be running a tad late so he waited in plain few listening for his name above yelling and jokes. He was drawing a blackened rose, not having the right colors to color it red or some other color.

He felt the sudden urge to look up and the instant his eyes raised from his half done creation they locked with baby ocean blue. Damon wore the _'Damon'_ smirk, his black hair shining in the sun, looking like a god...and holding his car door open for Elena, though when Elena spotted Jeremy she just grabbed the door herself and slammed it shut. He tilted his head confused and looked at the Damon smirking before shaking his head.

Damon tilted his head towards his car giving a clear sign for him to get a ride, but he just shook his head and smiled waving his head, though he had to squint as the sun hit him in the eyes. Damon smile turned soft before walking around the car opened his door and gracefully getting into the drivers side before speeding off out of the parking lot.

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxX**

_**"Jesus christ." **_Jeremy laughed out slightly as he picked himself off the floor from where he had tripped. His foot had caught the table leg as he was talking to Aunt Jenna, well yelling down the stairs, and was trying to walk side ways. He was a clumsy mess right now and at least his face wasnt the first thing to hit the floor, believe him when he says that is not a fun thing. Jeremy latched onto his back pack and picked it up from the place that it had been thrown when he fell over his own fucking feet.

_**"Smooth Jeremy." **_Shaking his head and shuffling his feet this time, dragging them slightly so he had less of a chance to trip, well he hoped he did.

Jeremy sighed and sat on his bed but couldn't help but smile. He had been awhile since he was so...happy. He looked down at his bracelet and twisted the dark vine between his index -and middle- finger and thumb before reaching for his shoes and laughing, memories forming in his mind as he pulled off one of his shoes.

_**"And what are you laughing about?"**_ Jeremy's head snapped over the smile instantly falling off his face when he locked eyes with dark raged ones. Elena was standing in the door way her arms crossed, fingers tight around her biceps the nails would drawing blood if wasn't the long sleeved pink shirt that Elena had decided to wear that morning. Her steps were slowed as she looked around his room, almost like a distraction of not walking over and slapping him.

The shoe that he had slipped off his socked foot fell to the floor and he lifted the other leg. Looking down he untied the white laces though it wasn't completely nessarcary, but it would keep him from looking at her for the moment.

_**"You..little bastard."**_ Elena words had him stopping short, not slowing down, not pausing and restarting... just completely stopping. He tilted his head after frowning deeply and thought if what she said, what ELENA GILBERT his older sister, well first cousin if you want to get technical, just called him. He left the shoe on, undone, and looked over at Elena.

_**"W-what?" **_Jeremy stuttered over his words as he watched Elena stop closer to him, uncurling her arms. Jeremy had the urge to back up, but he didn't.

_**"You heard me. You. Little. Bastard! How could you!"**_ Jeremy was very confused and it showed started to quickly pace in front of him. Jeremy stood up and walked towards her slightly but sat back down with a now stinging face. Elena...hit him! Jeremy knew that it didn't do much damaged but a red cheek, and he had taken worse hits from Tyler, but this was...

_**"Elena I don't..."**_

_**"How could you do that to me!"**_ He watched her as she reached into her back pocket...and pulled out his cell phone. The cell phone with all his and Damon's text...

Jeremy was almost _almost_ glad of it not being a complete secret and he was _almost_ happy that this was actually real, but he could tell this conversation was far from being a merry thing, thats why he said almost.

_**"Don't! You!...How could you?"**_ She spat the words at him, and he almost winced in repsonce to them. He couldn't look at her, yes he was sorry she had to find out this way, and yes he was worried what she would do...but he was not sorry he and Damon were together and she couldn't make him say it.

_**"Look Elena.."**_ Jeremy's face was pale, but Elena didn't care. In fact she could care less. He had taken something that was hers damnit. Touched Damon, kissed, hugged, held hands, maybe even HAD SEX with something that belonged to her.

_**"Hey, is everything alright in here?"**_ They both looked over at Jenna as she peeked her head in, obviously dressed for a night out with Alaric or a friend, well you never really knew with Jenna. Elena's face turned back from rage into just regular Elena, though that was after she glared hatefully before turning to Jenna and nodding. He looked at his phone and debated making a grab for it, but that would just cause trouble, questions from Jenna, and he just wasn't ready to answer.

_**"Yeah, everythings fine." **_Elena answered for the both of them, Jeremy not even bothering to look up and answer.

_**"Okay than...Well going out, got a hot date with a certain teacher."**_ Okay, date with Alaric it is. Elena said her goodbyes to Jenna as their aunt walked away, down the stairs, and out the front door. Jeremy's hand bunched into a fist on the top of his thigh and he peeked through his lashes at Elena who was staring at him.

_**"I can't even look at you...I FORBID you from seeing him again." **_Jeremy head snapped up at her words.

_**"Y-you can't do that-" **_Elena walked over and threw his phone of the bed and stood infront of him pointed a finger right in his face. He was tempted to slap it away, but he just...couldn't harm his sister in anyway.

_**"I can Jeremy...and I do. You will NOT see him anymore!"**_

_**"You are NOT mom-"**_

_**"You even look at him-"**_ Elena stopped short and got very close to his face. Her lips were locked tight, and he could see that her jaw was clenched. Her hair was was hanging straight, if he reached his fingers up slightly, he would feel his brush the top of his hand. He could see her pupils, they were blown wide with anger.

_**"So help me god...I will out you to everyone! I will make your life a living hell. Damon is mine...it **__**doesn't matter what you two have...God you're disguting! You two are done! Don't talk to him, to call him, dont LOOK at MY damon!"**_ Jeremy looked up at her as his eyes started to water, and soon enough the image of Elena started to get blurry. His fingers clenched and he started to shake.

"_**." **_Jeremy's voice broke and he had to clear his throat before looking down, no longer being able to look up her...God.

Elena grabbed his wrist in her grip and made him look at her. _**"Do you understand?" **_He tugged his hand out of her grip and stood up making her back up but she didn't flinch, she just stared at him. Jeremy knew that if he pushed Elena to far she would do it. He would deal with being out, but so many things could happen and Damon would be outed too, but Jeremy loved him to much for that.

_**"I understand..now get the **_**fuck**_**OUT of my room."**_ She watched him as he yelled at her and pointed towards the door. He face was cracking nearly as bad as his voice, and she was glad he was hurt. He could see that he please her too, and he couldn't bare to look at the sibling who he had grown up with.

_**"Fine...I'm going out. Got a date." **_Her words were like a slap to the face as she walked out his door and he walked over and slammed it locking it harshly. If he was a vampire like Damon the knob probably would have broken off.

He turned and leaned against the door heavily. He stared out the still open window, the one one he had hoped Damon...Oh god. Jeremy felt himself starting to shake worse as he slid down the door, he couldnt believe this. Jeremy jumped up and he jogged over to his stereo and turned it on full force, the volume making the birds outside his house screetch and fly away. He let the tears fall and his cheeks turned a deadly red as he walked over to his desk and slid his arms across it pushing all the item onto the floor.

He tore things, ripped, stabbed, threw, and everything else. His room looking like a major tornado had come through an used Jeremy's room as a punching bag. His hands and knuckels were bleeding. his face had a small scratch, his feet were bloodied from stepping on broken glass that had been his cup of water on his night-stand. He didn't feel the injuries, didn't hear the music, did see the mess, he just slumped on his bed, laying on his back, and continued to sob and cry till he fell asleep.

Jeremy had spoken to soon, he knew the happyness wouldn't last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: _Okays guys! This is the second part redone! I edited, took some shit out, put some stuff in, and tried to fix it. Look it over! See how it is! XD Review-Review-Review! Okay so this is the same as the first one! It has slash! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! FLAMERS WILL BE LAUGHED AT!_**

_**Author : SlashyAntics**_

_**Warnings: **SLASH! Male x Male sex, don't like dont read. Tears, biting, attempted suicide and stuff. _

_**Disclaimer **- I don't own the characters of this story who ever said they were...what a wonderfull lie, but they lie like rugs :D _

_**Summary-**__ Damon is with Elena, but only so he and Jeremy can together. Elena finds out forbids him from seeing Damon again. Depressed, Jeremy tries to OD, got to read to find out what happens. :D Severe OCC Slash Jyler - Some Delena. Mean!Elena_

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxX**

Jeremy didn't go to school the next day,or the day after that. His story -more like exscuse- was he was sick. Which at his appearance Aunt Jenna believed instantly. With his puffy eyes, red nose, and sorrow filled eyes of a lost puppy. He laid in bed still, he just **couldn't** move, he couldn't breathe. He had felt this when Vicky died and when Anna died. His parent's were the worse of the three, but still all pain though it was all emotional. Elena didn't show much of her self, she didn't come to his room or try and hurt him some more, luckily for him.

His room was fixed up, though Jeremy wasn't the one to clean it and didn't really care who did. The room didn't matter to him. His scratches he had bandaged himself, though they were small, and the one on his face not even noticable.

All over the room was memories of him and Damon, and each one killed him a little more. He felt like he was inhaleing smoke, each minute just a little more, and each time it was getting a little harder to breathe. He knew he had loved Damon , He _KNEW_ that...but Jeremy was **IN LOVE** with him, and he couldn't say that about Vicky or Anna. Sure he liked Anna, but it wasn't completely love, and he sure as hell wasn't IN love with her.

A knock was heard and Jeremy sat up in his bed and swung his feet to touch the floor. He didn't answer the person because he knew it was Jenna. He didn't really catch much of the conversation as she walked in after he didn't answer just nodded his way through, but he got the jist of he had to go to school tomorrow, and that Jenna was worried. Jenna seemed almost hurt when she hugged him and he didn't even move, but just left to do something else.

Jeremy sighed and layed on his back, one leg bended at the knee, both hands resting on his stomach, and he closed his eyes. Jeremy couldn't seem to sleep he tried, but his body couldn't rest.

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxX**

_**"Mister Gilbert!" **_Jeremy's head quickly whipped over as his name was called and looked at Alaric. The teacher looked worriedly at him, but Jeremy just looked at the clock ignoring the questioning gaze. Today had been long and seemed never ending, but seemed to pass him by. People seemed worried, most at his appearance alone. Bonnie and Caroline stopped him to ask if he was okay, but he just nodded and left quickly leaving them in udder confusion. He walked through the day and waited out side for Jenna to give him a ride.

She had told him in a quiet voice she would be late when he yelled at her when she kept asking him why he refused to ask Elena. He tried to feel bad, but his heart just didn't have engery or space for guilt on top everything else.

He was seated on the bench, his head down, trying to breathe.

_**"One late date and you're ignoring me."**_ Jeremy looked up sharply and met Damon's playful ones, which instantly turned to worry at his appearance just like everyone elses. Jeremy instantly started looking around in panic and spyed Elena by Damon's car watching them with crossed arms. Her eyebrow lift as she stared and Jeremy bit his lip looking down at his hands standing up.

He didn't look over at Damon, who's eye were beginning to burn holes, as he grabbed his back pack and slung one strap over his left shoulder walking away. Jeremy didn't reach three feet before his arm was grabbed in a large strong hand. He looked up at Damon's eye – the blue the ocean during a storm- and wanted so badly to burry his face in Damon's chest an cry some more.

"_**Please-" **_Jeremy coughed as his voice cracked. He jerked his arm out of Damon's arm that nearly didn't let him go, and stuck his chin out. He didn't want to hurt Damon, god that would be the last thing he wanted, but he would give up anything for Damon's sake, even if he meant giving up _Damon._

Damon tilted his confused and his hands started to clench and unclench. _**"Jere, I don't understand. Why haven't you been answering my calls, or text for that matter, what happen?"**_ Damon seemed unconcerned with with people that may be watching, or listening for that matter. Jeremy felt Elena eyes again and shuddered. Jeremy didn't tell him that he hadn't called because in his rage, he had smashed his phone when he through it against a wall.

_**"I can't...b-be with you anymore I'm sorry. Be with Elena." **_Jeremy didn't look at him as peeked at Elena who seemed to be getting angrier by the second. Jeremy just clamped his eyes close before opening them as he turned around and walked away.

As Jeremy walked, kept re-adjusting his school bag strap and counting his steps, but stopped. He saw forward and looked at the empty roads, and started to breathe heavier feeling the weight of what he had just done, what he **had** to do. He placed his left palm over his heart, and felt wetness of a lone tear running down the back of his hand.

Jeremy looked at the sky and before he knew what he was doing, he opened his mouth and let out the most pain filled sorrowful shout that he had ever heard from anyone. The scream last a few moments before he lost air, and rocked with sobs. He fought the urge to fall to his knee's and stayed standing.

Jeremy was done with the pain, the black smoke had filled his lungs, there was no more breathing.

So Jeremy ran home.

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxX**

Jeremy ran up the stairs breathless, Jenna obviously out right now as she didn't appear while his feet banged up the stairs -fortunately for him-. He ran into this room, nearly tripping over a stray shoe of his, his tears blinding the way. He started jerking draws open in his bedroom and bathroom, looking for anything, whisky, vodka, and way out of this hell hole. He slammed the door shut to the bathroom and started sobbing as his back slidding down it, his butt hitting the floor as he curled his arms around his knees.

_**"O-h my gah-od, please someone help me."**_ Jeremy sobbed bowing his head back and breathing heavey, his body rocked with the cries that tore themselves out of his throat leaving it almost raw.

_'Mom said once; Death was peaceful. You didn't have to feel pain afterwards, didn't have to grieve for the loss of something, life is just hard...but you live your life as best you can, hope for the best, pray for the great, and love with what you got...even if thats not enough.'_

His fingers were clenched and he bit his lip in reaction to the pain. Jeremy opened his eyes and looks over at the counter, his head tilted to the side, his vision searching...and succeding.

Jeremy's shakily stood on this feet planting his hand on the closed tiolet lid and hauling him self up before he started to slowly walk towards the little orange bottle that was placed on the counter. The bottle seemed small, but it was signifigant, and deadly if used the wrong way, and that is was Jeremy needed.

His fingers brushed the white paper on the front prescribing them to his sister, before he picked it up and looked at him self in the mirror as he poped the lid to the bottle...his escape. His eyes were full of sadness but also hollow, his cheek blotched with blood red from crying, red rings around his eyes that were filled with tears that flowed over his eyes again.

His head flopped down as tipped the bottle over and medium sized tablets scattered over the counter. Jeremy fill his morning glass with cold water, his movements now sluggish instead of rushed as he looked at him self in the mirror. He looked pitfull to himself as he watched in the wide mirror sliding the first pill into his mouth and downing it with ease as he washed it down with water. He sighed and closed his eyes, fingers guiding over another. This one slide down his throat just as easy, and Jeremy thought that letting go, and doing this, was easier than he though.

The third pill hit his stomach as he was sliding the fourth into his mouth and he suddenly got very dizzy and fell backwards hard. His glass landed on the counter, half empty and and not even shattered or tipped over. Jeremy breathed gulps of air feeling nauses, but his hand clamped over his mouth as he again tried to stand.

He didn't quiet make it so he pressed his forehead to the side of the cool marble counter and slipped his hand onto the counter reaching around his breatheing getting harder. Jeremy could feel nothing and for than he was thankfull. He was just blank and it was _almost_ peaceful.

A large pale hand grabbed his searching hand and pull him backwards before he could realize what had happened. The top half of his body landed on strong legs and looked up into misty blue eyes...his favorite pair of blue eyes. Lips were moving frantically spitting out words but he couldn't understand. Hands jerked his shoulder as a weeping person held him close.

Damon looked down at Jeremy his skin already turning a sickly pale, his eyes hazed, and his skin on fire. He hugged Jeremy, held him tight and looked at the pills scattered over the counter in various places. His eyes searched quickly and spotted it quickly. Damon reached over with Jeremy held over his lap and leaning against as he was sitting on the floor and grabbed the bottle. He was trying his best not to jostle Jeremy's body to hard and send him to shock. It was a 800 miligram tablet, fast working, and you were only suppose to take half of a tablet every four hours if needed.

_**"Oh God."**_ Damon muttered brokenly looking Jeremy as he tossed the bottle to the floor, his tears not even noticed as he looked around trying to know what to do. In most instances, he would have been mister clear and calm, but this was his Jeremy, dieing in his arms.

_**"Why Jeremy? Why!" **_He took hold of Jeremy face thinking fast of what to do. He could take him to the hospital, wait...

_**"Because I love you."**_ Damon looked down at him with furrowed brows as Jeremy murmured words at him. Damon had became confused, but looked back up and shook his head, fangs coming out and biting into his wrist instantly causing blood to swell and bleed over. Damon brough the bleeding limb down forcing the opening against Jeremy's mouth with out a thought. Jeremy's face twisted and he tried to turn his head away.

_**"Shh, shh, shh"**_ Damon moved back and dragged Jeremy with him, grabbing him around his waist, and holding him against his body, back to chest. Damon grabbed his shaking arm, that couldn't seem to reach its mark of Damon's wrist and pull it away. Jeremy's other hand lifted and began to press Damon's wrist harder drinking it in.

_**"I know you love me...god I know. I love you too..." **_Damon's said softly against his ear, his voice was starting to get through the haze that had come over him as the blood fought the pills in his stomach, he jerked his head away, but Damon strong hand on his jaw and neck kept him drinking.

Damon looked down at Jeremy who was beginning to slump again, obviously tired, and Damon pulled back when he knew Jeremy's system getting take anymore. He turned Jeremy's head to look at him so he could see into his eyes. His pupils had retured to normal, the pills barely running through his system anymore. Jeremy blinked slowly and looked tiredly at Damon who stared back at him. His exspression a mixture of many things, good and bad.

_**"Damon..."**_ Jeremy muttered closing his eyes, a pained but peacefull look over taking his face before he realized a second later who was actually there_**. "Damon!" **_Jeremy pulled away, but his movement slurred and Damon's arm kept him in a steeled grip.

_**"It's okay, Jeremy its okay!" **_Damon held the frantic boy_**. "No **_**ELENA**._"___Damon could tell he wasn't calling for Elena, her name standing out in Jeremy's sentence, but Damon grabbed hard at the boy and turned him to look at Damon.

_**"Elena isnt a problem anymore."**_ Jeremy's face was encased in Damon's hands and looked at him frantic_**. "No, I love you too much. to do that to you...god, she, she."**_ Damon cut him off with pale lips to his own. They moved against each other slowly, before Jeremy tried pulling back again, looking at the bathroom door frantically.

_**"I know what Elena did and said Jeremy..."**_ Jeremy looked at him and shook his head quickly. _**"Yes...I know that she said she would out you...But she **_**won't **_**be a problem anymore. "**_ Damon's repeated words had Jeremy's eye widening, but Damon just shook his head and pointed at his eye and mind, Jeremy didn't comment on her having the necklace. Damon didn't tell him either that he had ripped it off and left marks when changing her memory in his rage.

"_**Oh god Jeremy...I thought I was too late." **_Damon's sad words had him lowering his head in shame. Jeremy didn't and couldn't admit out loud that if he hadn't gotten there when he had he probably would have been, the tightening around his body told Jeremy that Damon was thinking the same thing.

_**"I'm so sorry..."**_ Damon didn't say anything but pull Jeremy towards him, making him straddle his legs. Jeremy's hands shook as they lifted to wipe away Damon's tears, and Damon turned his head into the touch and slid a hand up Jeremy's back cupping his neck and bringing there foreheads together.

_**"Please...Just PLEASE...never, EVER scare me like that." **_Jeremy didn't even bother to answer to words and he pressed his lips softly into Damon's. It had been days, not that long sense the last they touched, but it seemed so long. This was his Damon...all his now, and he wasn't losing him for anything.

He pulled back and looked him deep in his eyes.**_ "I promise."_**

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxX**

_Two weeks later..._

Moans were mixed together as skin sled against each other, slicked with sweat and blood swirled together. Tasting better than any sweetest fruit and the smell blindingly intoxicating. Damon slowly slid teasingly in and out of warmth that was Jeremy. Jeremy's tanned strong legs that had muscles squeezing and was extremely tensed were wrapped tightly around the pale waist of his love that was currently tightly pressed against him. Damon's head was buried in his neck, sucking softly at the shallow wound of bite marks on the soft, straining, and arching neck.

This was their I'm sorry and I love you's to each other that they hadn't been able to put into words. The way they clung after everything that had been done to them.

Hiding up in Damon dark room, red and black everywhere you looked. They hid in the dim room only lit up by the moonlight as their bodies remembered each other and reconnected. Though it was no long sense the last time they made love, but to their body's and heart's it was a minute too long.

Jeremy's head was pressed against the side of his, forehead against a wide shoulder and hands clutching Damon head and back. He was so close, Damon could feel it. The way he tightened around him -inside and out- when he started biting on his lip or at Damon's shoulder. The pace was set to slow, though not lazy as most of the time.

Damon's tight clutching at Jeremy's shoulders and hips were leaving bruises, though Jeremy wasn't feeling any pain. Jeremy knew that the bruises bothered the taller man slightly. When someone pressed to hard against one and Jeremy's flinched away from the pressure, but Damon also like his brand on Jeremy's skin, because Damon knew underneath his clothes was a sign saying that Jeremy belonged to someone, and if you dared touch him, touched what was Damon's, well you're a dead man walking.

_**"Oh g-god..."**_ Jeremy's broken moan against Damon shoulder had the vampire reaching between their smashed against bodies and taking the red and aching member into his slicked palm. He squeezed his fingers, like a pulse, around the head causing Jeremy to groan and bite into Damon's shoulder. Damon hissed and his hips jerked against Jeremy's causing them both to gasp or moan. Damon's stroking was out of sync, fast but slowly pumping his shaft into Jeremy, hips meeting skin rubbing against each other.

_**"Come on...Come for me Jeremy..." **_Damon's words caused him to become frantic as he was suckling at the blood, trying to get _there_. His body ached so bad for it, but just couldn't reach it quick enough.

Damon's hand that was attached to Jeremy's shoulder slid along his neck as Damon moved back to look at the boy who was starting to shake, though Jeremy tried clutching tighter at him bringing him close. Damon's long pale fingers ran through the slicked hair on the side of Jeremy's face and into the back of his head bunching there. Jeremy gasped slightly in pain when Damon's fingers closed around hair on the back of his head, tugging so Jeremy would look up at him. 

_'He's beautiful'_ Damon thought as he stared at **his** boy. Usually Jeremy was slightly offended at being called such a feminine term, but Damon could honestly tell you, he looked beautiful, not handsome, not sexy, beautiful. His hair was slicked and pointing everywhere, his pupils were blown wide, no color left of the iris, his mouth covered in Damon's blood. His skin looked shiny and porcelain in the moon light from outside Damon's window, usually the trees around the boarding house would block it out, but tonight...the made Jeremy shine.

He was a true work of art and beauty_**. "And mine."**_ Damon finished aloud. Jeremy just nodded , starting to become frantic, and Damon pressed his forehead against his lover, breathing his air, smelling _Jeremy_.

Damon's hand worked faster, adding twist around the head causing Jeremy to clamp his eyes shut. Jeremy met Damon's thrust into him as they got harder and faster. Jeremy felt like his heart and lungs would explode with exertion. He felt Damon's head move down to watch his hand work Jeremy, and when Jeremy looked down he groaned loudly. He dick was painfully red, and glistening and being enveloped over and over by the fist that tightened harder.

_**"Don't be afraid Jer, let go...I'll always be there." **_Jeremy's body tightened and locked up, everything hitting him at once, including Damon against his prostate as Jeremy's hips were tilted. His neck and back arched high, his mouth opened and he let out a long and loud scream as he came. Damon was soon to follow as red and black veins formed around his eyes and his fangs tore into Jeremy's neck growling.

Jeremy couldn't move or think as his body slumped down on the bed, other than the fact he could feel the warmness inside as Damon groaned low and released himself teeth still latched onto his neck. Jeremy had to whimper quietly when Damon kept stroking, the head turning too sensitive, but he released his now flaccid dick to wipe to his hand that were covered in drying and sticky sweet cum. He tiredly wipes it on the dark red comforter that would need to be washed sometime later. He gently licked at the wounds that seemed to already be healing as Damon's blood that Jeremy had taken from his body stopped the blood flow. They would both have to shower to get the cum coating there chest and stomachs.

Damon's breath seemed to calm but Jeremy's seemed to stutter and become harsher but he didn't seem to notice. Jeremy heard a noise that he couldn't place in his fuzzy mind, but when Damon looked up with worry and wrapped his large arms around him cradling his head, he realized he was crying, NO, he was sobbing.

"_**Shh, Shh, its okay." **_Damon comforted him as Jeremy kept grasping at him like there was no tomorrow, because a few days ago, there could have been the case and for that thought Damon clung like his life was depending on just staying here with Jeremy.

"_**I-I'm sorry.**_ " Jeremy sobbed out and Damon nodded quieting him with ushering lips as he guided the kiss slowly and gently, but after a second Jeremy had to pull away to breathe as the sobs worsened.

Damon turned on his side pulling himself out of Jeremy's warm body. Damon didn't have to turn Jeremy towards him as turned on his own and wrapped his arms and a leg around Damon clinging to him like a life line. Damon just let him sob him self out, because he knew that if he didn't, it would slowly break him. It had built up over the past weeks, and sex or sleep wasn't going to get out that pain of pent-up emotional turmoil the way crying would. It would cleanse him and hopefully help him heal, no matter how hippie like that sounds.

Damon's tears that seem to have snuck up on him were wiped away when he buried his face in sweaty locks slowly rocking Jeremy as he cried till there wasn't anymore tears left to cry.

_**"Will you always be there...even after what Elena said and did?" **_This had Damon clenching in anger but he looked down at the lost but hopeful expression, a very human expression. He had lost count of how many times he had wished he could kiss those lips, or how many times he wished he could sneak into Jeremy's room and have those arms around him.

He had hated how lost he had felt, how hopeless and worthless he felt when he found Jeremy with the pills. How much he loved him every time they talked, every time they touched, made love, or when he even thought about him. NEVER again would someone make Jeremy cry this much or hurt this badly inside, unless it is happy tears or in laughter. Jeremy's heart belonged to him, just as Damon's belonged to him as well.

This was the real world, but it was full of fakes, and lies, and pain, but Jeremy...he was real. This was was real, and Damon would happily live for an eternity if it meant he had this.

_**"I will always been there."**_

_**Then End**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE!: **__Okay! There I revised, and fixed the problems, if there are more problems sorry, I tried my best. I knew I should have fixed it awhile ago, but damn, I was busy with stuff and was just being plain lazy! But everyone is lazy with stuff sometimes, it just takes inspiration. I wish I had inspiration to write other story that I need to get done, but all in it's own time_

_THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOY, REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIE. LATER GUYS!_


End file.
